dragontavernfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortal Path
Immortal Powers or Immortal Paths '''are extra powers given to characters (by the user, by choice after Re-Morting your character to become an Immortal.) This option becomes available when a character reaches level 55 or higher. A character can remort each time he/she reaches level 55. Remorting sets the character level back to 1. At immortal character rank 19, the minimum level to remort rises to level 60. Also see * Immortal Path * Immortal Powers * Immortal Skills Immortal Paths Abyssal Some powerful beings emerge from time to time, who find that they owe much of their fortune and glory to the fact that they have inherited some form of Abyssal Heritage. Not all who learn of this embrace evil, but it is a constant struggle and temptation for those who choose to fight it. The Abyssal holds at their fingertips the power of the darker planes of existence, if they can just learn to master it before it consumes them. '''Abyssal Bolt (Tier 1): Between each round of battle, a small chance to wound your enemies and syphon their life to heal yourself. A small chance to summon an imp or other abyssal creature at the start of the battle to assist you (Warning: may steal your loot! beware of thieving bastards!) Ascended One An Ascended One has learned to transcend this realm’s limitations, enforcing their will on the rules of the multiverse. Their powers are many and varied, but all share one common trait: Destiny. Each Ascended One follows their own goals and desires, with some working towards good, others evil, and others still staying decidedly neutral, looking only to their next adventure. Enforce Destiny (Tier 1): A decent chance each round to roll twice and pick the best result. Gain a bonus to XP whenever this happens. Also have a good chance to ignore traps due to past experiences showing you where to pay attention to. Manipulate Destiny (Tier 2): Chance for double rolls is boosted considerably, as is the xp bonus when this happens, and the chance to ignore traps completely. Pick Destiny (Tier 3): Chance to roll three times rather than only two each round gained, and gain a larger bonus to xp whenever this happens. Chance to ignore traps now reaches the highly probable range. 'Celestial ' Legends tell of those few powerful beings that are sanctioned by the gods, but fewer still are those who can claim an actual connection to the Celestial realms. Although it's tempting to consider all with such blood coursing through their veins as purely good, just as many Celestials have fallen from grace in their mission due to self-righteousness and hubris. For those that can live up to the ideals put forward by the Celestial kingdoms however, there is much to be gained. Celestial Light (Tier 1): You gain a large bonus to DR, and your maximum AR/DR bonus is higher than most other characters. You have a small chance to heal completely after any battle, which also boosts your AR/DR by a small amount until you kick back and rest at the tavern with some holy water. Celestial Magnifcence (Tier 2): You gain a moderate bonus to AR, and an increased chance to heal after any battle. If you are at max wounds, you gain free XP instead now. Celestial Radiance (Tier 3):' '''A further improved AR/DR bonus, as well as a higher still max AR/DR bonus cap than other characters, and a further increased chance to heal at the end of each battle. Demigod The spark of divinity is said to exist in us all, yet this spark is nothing compared to the raging star that exists in the soul of the Demigod. Having unlocked their own inner power in some way, the Demigod has begun on one of the most challenging paths, with enemies and rivals eager to not let some upstart steal their followers and power. The Demigod is nothing if not ambitious however, and all who walk this path believe they are worthy.. at least at first. '''Gather Believers (Tier 1)': Small chance to accumulate 1 believer point with each victory. Smaller still chance to auto-win any encounter as enemies bow before your budding godliness. Believer points can be spent on free xp, gold, pay off debt, gain free loot items, and even gain free AP! Gather Fervent (Tier 2): Chances to accumulate believer points and cause enemies to grovel at your feet at the start of any battle increased, as are the rewards for spending believer points. Gather Fanatics (Tier 3): Largely increased chance to accumulate believer points and make enemies convert to your cause. The rewards for spending believer points are improved further still. Dragonsoul In a rare few individuals, the spiritual essence of a Dragon resides. Through considerable practice and experience, this can be awoken and harnessed, merging the awesome abilities of a dragon with the existing powers and skills of the being. Dragonsouls begin to take on characteristics of their ancestors, not the least of which is their lust for gold and other treasures (making them perfect adventurers), yet they still retain their original values and beliefs, rather than succumbing to the sadistic evil so common in fully fledged dragons. Legends speak of a race of dragons in the past who were so afraid of descending into the usual ferocious behavior of their cousins, they forged a pact with humans and the like to take on their appearance. It's speculated that the Dragonsoul are their descendants. Wyrm (Tier 1): You boost your AR slightly (+10), and have a decent chance to use dragonbreath on your enemies between rounds, dealing massive damage (3 damage). You also have a small chance to avoid any wound inflicted. You can gain 10AP bonus rarely (about once per 100AP, more if you happen to fight a lot of bosses) Elder Wyrm (Tier 2): Your DR is boosted (+10), your chances to use your breath weapon are increased, and your chance to avoid wounds is doubled. Grand Wyrm (Tier 3): Your AR and DR are both boosted by a large amount, your chance to unleash a mighty breath weapon improves (as does the damage inflicted). You're also able to shrug off a fair amount of wounds automatically. Planeswalker Some powerful beings learn how to travel between the planes of existence, adventuring, exploring and meddling in the affairs of locals wherever they go. Their mastery of the planes allows them to harness considerable magical energy, often without any formal magical training except force of will and practice. The planeswalker is the true master of their own destiny, for if they do not like the reality of one place, they simply move to another. Minor Gateway (Tier 1): Decent chance to refund your AP when exploring (especially with free loot results). Tiny chance to return to the tavern rather than die, when a battle goes against you. Large chance to capture the essence of a defeated monster, to then conjure when battling other monsters to assist you (Assisting on the TOAD comparison check). Maximum of one trapped monster at once. Adept Gateway (Tier 2): Increased chance to refund your AP or escape death, and the ability to store two essences at once. Master Gateway (Tier 3): Further increased chance to refund AP or escape death, and the ability to store three essences at once. It's so good you'll TAP a keg to celebrate! Time Lord At some point in time, a Time Lord awakens to the reality of what they are. It could strike any moment to anyone, yet it seems to most often occur in powerful beings such as adventurers and those equipped to handle the immense power that comes with the ability to control temporal flux. Time Lords gradually learn to shift between times and places, and assuming they don't annihilate themselves with paradoxical backlashes, can expect all sorts of adventures to unfold before them. What's better still, is if they make mistakes they can always try again for the first time. Time Slide (Tier 1): High chance to ignore any wound in battle as you dodge a sucky time line, with the added bonus of getting a free kick to the enemies go-nads for the effort. Paradox build-up can occur slowly at this tier, for better or worse. Time Manipulation (Tier 2): Higher chance still of ignoring any wounds in battle as you cherry pick from available timelines in battle. Chance to get in a free attack on enemies bolstered considerably with a small chance to instantly kill an enemy while time is frozen. Time Stop (Tier 3): A massive chance to ignoring wounds as you pick and chose your timelines, and you'll always get at least a free swing at your opponent when it happens. If that wasn't enough, you also have a descent chance of instantly killing enemies while time has stopped for you. Paradox build-up has increased due to this, with unpredictable results. Vampire True Vampires are exceptionally rare and powerful. Their origins are as obscured and confusing as any ancient being, but all seem to share some innate knowledge of a curse (and blessing) placed on them. Whatever the case, Vampires emerge from time to time to stalk the night looking for prey. Although most vampires are free to follow their own desires and goals, their slowly eroding humanity can often make them seem cold and eventually monstrous to outsiders. Some fight this, while others embrace it, but all must learn to control and then harness their power before they descend into a blood drinking beast. Vampire Neonate (Tier 1): A good chance to drain blood with each hit, to potentially heal you of a wound instantly, and add to your blood pool. Blood pool can be expended on one vampiric power at a time. A bonus to AR and DR is gained with some vampiric powers. Vampire Ancillae (Tier 2): Chance to drain blood is increased, and chance to heal during drain is also increased. AR and DR bonus from powers increased, as is maximum blood pool size. ShadelordShadelord (Deadlands Only) The Deadlands are famous for their free spirited nature when it comes to the undead, yet even they are wary of those who pursue the path of the Shadelord. Electing to give up their living nature entirely, and exist as a being of the Shadowrealm, the Shadelord walks a dangerous line between personal power and megalomanic evil. Still, when it comes to harnessing the power of the Shadow Realm, what's the difference if you have to eat a few souls on the way to do it? Unfortunately, the transformation takes some adjusting to, so the fledgeling Shadelord best be prepared, lest they become some other beings dinner before they can guard themselves well! Drain Soul (Tier 1): A decent chance to heal a wound whenever you kill a minion (and occasionally heal to full if you kill a boss). Decent chance to summon a shadeling at the start of a battle to assist you, granting bonus to AR. Devour Soul (Tier 2): Increased chances to heal with each kill (or heal completely with a boss kill), as well as a higher chance to summon a more powerful shadeling. In addition, after you inflict a wound upon an enemy, your AR and DR increase for the rest of the fight as you sap their soul. Shadowrealm Feeding (Tier 3): Not only do you have a higher chance to heal, but you can actually heal to OVER your maximum wounds on a boss kill from time to time. Your summoned minions are further increased in likelyhood to be summoned, and their potency in battle. (Effect: Increased chances for healing and summoning a Shadowfiend. The Shadowfiend now deals -25/-25 AR/DR to the foe. Normal enemies now give an over-heal effect too. It gives a +1 to Max Wounds, which can stack up to +5.) Lich (Deadlands only) In the Deadlands, there is much political and economic advantage to be gained by attaining a state of undeath known as a Lich, and many prominent figures in this society undertake the highly dangerous ritual to transform themselves into a powerful being known as a Lich. Due to storing their soul in a receptacle outside their body (and safeuly hidden away), they become effectively immortal and indestructible. To add to the benefits, a Lich also fits right in with all the other undead crawling around the Deadlands. Sadly, this form tends to get them on the 'do-not-invite' list in most places outside their homeland, but that's the price you pay for being awesome. Reform Soul (Tier 1): You have a large chance of having no death penalty if you are defeated in battle, as well as an accumulating chance to instantly kill an enemy the longer a fight goes on. Any boss killed increases your base death-touch chance to start at 5% for each battle, until you return to the tavern Undead Reanimation (Tier 2): You're almost certain to have no death penalty if you're defeated in battle now, and your build up of death magic works twice as fast. Once you get a boss kill, your base chance is now 10% for an insta-kill at the start of each fight. PrimalPrimal Spirit (Mountain Kingdoms only) Those of the Mountain Kingdom have tales of powerful beings who make a pact with the very land itself to defend it, in exchange for the power that such a task would require. The Primal takes on several subtle transformations, most notably an aura of calm tranquility, which would erupt into a thunderstorm of rage at any moment. The Primal's physical appearance is enhanced considerably, as the being becomes more and more the embodiment of natures perfect protector.. and weapon. Wellspring (Tier 1): A decent chance to fight as if a higher level in combat for SC% determination. Small chance to heal after combat with the help of er.. friendly forest nymphs and the like. Siphon Power (Tier 2): Increased chance to fight at a higher level, and occasionally more than one level is granted. Chance to heal is increased as does your reputation for being a nymph shagger. Boundless Reserves (Tier 3): Further increased chance to fight at up to 3 levels higher than normal, and a much higher chance to heal after combat as nymphs and their friends scramble to tend to your wounds and help you party hard. 'Elemental'Elemental (Mountain Kingdoms only) The connection to the land has always been strong amongst the people of the Mountain Kingdoms, and none embody this more obviously than the hulking Elementals. Those that undergo the transformation into an Elemental become immense titans of stone, able to shake the very land with their footsteps. Make no mistake however, they are not some ponderous oaf to belt over the head and loot! They still retain all their mental abilities and speed that they had prior to their transformation. Stone Skin (Tier 1): Your rock-like skin grants a bonus to DR, which increases each round automatically by 10. You’re also able to smush enemies into a paste between rounds for significant damage. Avatar (Steel Empire only) In times of great need, Emperor Ajen selects some of his most powerful servants to become infused with a shard of his very essence, becoming an Avatar of the Emperor, with all the power and majesty that entails. While some minor loss of personal will and freedom occurs, the newly created Avatar becomes a symbol amongst the people of the Empire, able to smite the evils that plague the land with a fury unmatched by all except the emperor himself! For all intents and purposes, the Avatar is conduit of a living god. Power Word – Halt (Tier 1): You will increase your success chance between rounds quite regularly, to a maximum of 10% bonus. Chosen (Steel Empire only) Amongst the people of the Steel Empire, a chosen few are personally selected by the Emperor Ajen himself to carry out his will. The transformation into a Chosen carries a heavy cost to the individual, but the powers unlocked by this most holy of sanctions are undeniable. The Chosen's word is law within the empire, and an eternal word it is. The Emperor hands out this gift to only his most trusted and worthy servants, and even then, only those who can undergo the immense strain of having their physical form morphed into the physically impressive and perfect embodiment of all the Steel Empires ideals. Hands of Justice (Tier 1): You gain a large bonus to AR, and your maximum AR/DR bonus is higher than most other characters. You have a chance to earn double xp on a minion or boss kill. Fist of Justice'' '''(Tier 2): Your AR further increases, as does the cap on your AR/DR bonus. Chance of earning double xp is further increased by any kill. Glare of Justice (Tier 3): You gain a large bonus to DR, as well as a small chance to instantly kill any enemy at the start of any combat, just for their insolence in daring to battle the Emperor's Chosen! Immortal-Power-Timelord.jpg|Time Lord Immortal-Power-Shadelord.jpg|Shadelord Immortal-Power-Planeswalker.jpg|Planeswalker Immortal-Power-Elemental.jpg|Elemental Immortal-Power-Demigod.jpg|Demigod Immortal-Power-Ascended.jpg|Ascended Category:Game Mechanics Category:Immortal Character